This invention pertains to a device for delivery of stored information. More particularly, the invention pertains to a card reader for delivering stored information over telephone lines using DTMF signals.
As credit card use proliferates, many services now utilize point-of-sales systems that allow a user to receive the service by simply passing a credit card through the system. Such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,759 to Yuris et al. entitled xe2x80x9cSELF-SERVICE PASSENGER TICKETING SYSTEM.xe2x80x9d The disclosed system is a single unit electro-mechanical ticket terminal having a card reader, a modem, destination select buttons and a printer. When the user passes a credit card through the card reader, information stored on the card is passed by the modem from the ticket terminal to an external central computer.
The central computer determines the credit associated with that credit card, and enables the ticket terminal if the credit is acceptable. Once enabled, the user selects a destination by using the destination select buttons. The ticket terminal prints a ticket corresponding to the selected destination, without the need for a ticket agent.
The general idea of such a system may be used by other industries to provide additional benefits. In the lodging industry, for example, many room entertainment systems presently in operation typically include user controlled hardware that is either a type of set-top converter box or custom television set which enables the user to purchase a movie. Set-top converter boxes and custom television sets are relatively expensive, however, require two-way capabilities of the hotel""s cable system, and can create user confusion. This confusion frequently causes unintended activation of a service and the user being billed the corresponding charges since the billing is usually done automatically without the user having an opportunity to deny the service.
Moreover, these set-top converter boxes and custom television sets normally require a custom remote control to operate them, thereby adding more expense. Thus, to convert a hotel room to provide movies, much hardware will have to be added. In other words, these systems will not simply be added to the existing hotel cable system without considerable expense to upgrade the cable system. Another disadvantage of the above-described set-top converter boxes and custom television sets is that they are costly to manage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,448 to Biggs entitled xe2x80x9cSYSTEM FOR ACCESSING AMENITIES THROUGH A PUBLIC TELEPHONE NETWORKxe2x80x9d discloses an accessing system that has a telephone set with additional keys, a card reader, a CPU, memory, and a device operable to generate DTMF signals. All these components are contained in one unit.
The system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,448 operates by the user first swiping a credit card through the card reader. A display will indicate whether the card is valid. If so, one of the services is selected and the system connects the user to that service.
Although the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,759 and 5,323,448 provide credit card actuated point-of-sales systems, several disadvantages exist. First, these disclosed systems are neither easily adaptable for use nor feasible with existing hotel cable systems. Further, these systems provide components that are unnecessary to the needs of the hotel movie system, such as the modem and printer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,759 or the telephone of U.S Pat. No. 5,323,448 that most hotel rooms already offer.
Another disadvantage of the above-discussed systems is that they are enabled by an initial credit card swipe. This is important when considering problems that may occur during the activation procedure for the service. For example, in either system disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, the telephone service may be disrupted or a system equipment failure may abort or corrupt a service activation process. A consequence may arise where the user""s credit card number will be improperly charged for the service that was never provided. Not only will this cause user anxiety and lack of confidence in the system, but will also incur costs to correct. Thus, providing the user""s credit card number first to enable these discussed systems unacceptably increases the probability of the user being improperly charged.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need to provide a cost effective card reader for delivering magnetically or electrically stored information over telephone lines to an external apparatus using dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) signals, and that is easily added to and adaptable for use with many different hotel cable system equipment presently in use.
A telephone accessory communications device, particularly well suited for use with a hotel video entertainment system, includes an information retrieving device, such as a magnetic card reader, which provides an information signal corresponding to data stored by an information storage device, such as a credit card, and an actuator device having at least one actuator, for instance a depressible service selector key, that provides a service select signal corresponding to a service chosen by a user. A central processing unit, such as a microprocessor, is electrically coupled to receive the information and the service select signals. The microprocessor generates a first control signal corresponding and responsive to the receipt of the service select signal and a second control signal corresponding and responsive to the receipt of the information signal. A third control signal corresponding to an identification number can also be generated by the microprocessor in response to receipt of that number.
A telephone signalling generator is further included in the telephone accessory communications device and is coupled to receive the first, second and third control signals to generate and provide corresponding first, second and third analog signals, such as DTMF signals. Preferably, the microprocessor generates the third control signal after the transmission of the first DTMF signal corresponding to the first control signal. Subsequently, the microprocessor preferably generates the second control signal.
The DTMF signals are received by an external apparatus, such as a control system that includes a service computer, which is operated by the service provider. The service computer uses the information transmitted by the DTMF tones to select a requested service, identify the user location and to bill the user for that service. To illustrate, if the selected service is a movie, then the service computer enables the hotel entertainment system to provide the movie to the television set in the room of the identified user. The service computer is subsequently accessed by the vendor of the movie service to obtain the billing information.
The telephone accessory communications device can be electrically connected in series with an analog response device, exemplified below as a standard telephone set having a keypad, to a telephone line. Or, it may be connected to a DTMF keypad, computer modem or other analog response device capable of communicating over a standard telephone line. DTMF signals generated by the standard telephone set pass through the telephone accessory communication device to the telephone line. Preferably, power is supplied to the inventive device from the telephone line when the telephone set is off hook. The telephone accessory communications device can use a wall mount power supply as an alternate power supply, if desired.
A memory device, such as an EEPROM, is electrically coupled to the microprocessor to provide signals that represent memory data stored therein. The memory data can be telephone numbers, access codes, an identification or a serial number, and program code. The memory data can be changed or additional data can be added after the device is installed in a hotel room to the hotel video entertainment system.
The operation of the telephone accessory communications device begins when a service selector key that corresponds to the desired service is depressed. The microprocessor retrieves information about the selected service from the memory device. The retrieved information includes any necessary telephone number and access codes to connect to the external apparatus of the service provider and an identification or a serial number that is used to identify the telephone accessory communications device. The microprocessor provides the retrieved information to the telephone signalling generator so that DTMF signals generated by the telephone signalling generator correspond to the retrieved information and are provided onto a telephone line.
After being prompted, the user accepts and receives the service by passing a credit card through the card reader. The microprocessor then relays information retrieved from the credit card by the reader to the telephone signalling generator to generate a DTMF signal that corresponds to this information. The service transaction is then completed, and the user receives the service.
The telephone accessory communication device can be programmed, either prior to or after installation, by a credit card-type device or by means of a cable link to a computer or the like. To program the memory, the credit card-type device is passed through the card reader. Alternatively, a computer cable link may be provided between the CPU and an external device, such as a computer. The programming capability provided by the telephone accessory communication device allows the memory of the inventive device to be changed or added to easily and cost effectively.
Since the device is configured to communicate uni-directionally, the number and complexity of the components are minimized so that the cost of the device and the power consumption is reduced. Further, the components are available mass produced, which facilitates low cost manufacturing and repair. Reliability is enhanced as well. The design also provides a low cost installation in a wide variety of lodging entertainment systems. The present device can also be installed in resorts, hospitals, apartment complexes or other multiple unit structures wherever a telephone line is or becomes available.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings in which details of the invention are fully and completely disclosed as a part of this specification.